Les Soma a central
by kisa-sempai
Summary: Quand les persos de fb rencontrent les persos de FMA.Qui a déja vu les soma en militaire?Après le film les freres Elric sont rentrés a Amestris.Résumé nul, on sait!CHAP 2!
1. Voyage en vue!

Les Sôma à Central

**Genre : **Action/Aventure/Général

**By:** les kisa-sempai alias Winry-chan et Mikoto-chan

**Disclaimer:** Les persos de fruits basket et de full métal alchemist ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas ils appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya et Arakawa Hiromu

**Résumé :** Quand les persos de fb rencontrent les persos de FMA. Après le film, les frères Elric sont retournés à Amestris.

Ceci est notre première fanfiction, soyez indulgents !

Bon déjà on voudrait remercier samira-chan une pro en français et qui a tout corrigé

En cette belle matinée de printemps, dans le manoir Sôma étaient réunis les maudits, Tohru-chan et le chef du clan. Un voyage commun allait être prévu à Amestris. Les victimes du Jyûnishi (1), assis autour de Akito-sama, s'interrogèrent sur le moment de départ et le moyen de transport qui serait utilisé. Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain matin en train.** (Mikoto-chan : oh ils vont avoir mal aux fesses ! Winry-chan : pris de pitié les pauvres !)**

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et bouclèrent leurs bagages.

A l'aube, ils se rejoignirent devant la gare avec un Kyo grognon, un Yuki endormi et un Ayame plus qu'en forme. Ils commencèrent à chercher une place dans le train presque complet. Ils furent obligés de se séparer. Ainsi Yuki, Kyo et Tohru se retrouvèrent avec deux jeunes hommes, l'un d'eux était assez petit **(les kisa-sempai : non, pas taper !),** et une jeune fille **(Mikoto-chan : Oyo ! Que des têtes blondes ! Winry-chan : Que de méchanceté… Mikoto-chan: Qu'est-ce que t'as kinder? (2) Winry-chan: Baka… (3))**

Tohru-chan: Ohayo gozaimasu (4)! Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ici?

Ed : Ouais vas-y !

Kyo-kun : Parle pas comme ça a Tohru !

Ed : Qu'est-ce t'as les rouquin ?

Yuki-kunsoupir_ca va mal finir !_

Kyo-kun : Urusei (5) minus !

Ed :** QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE MINI HARICOT QU'ON DOIT PRENDRE UNE LOUPE POUR LE VOIR ?**

Kyo-kun : ben…toi !_Même si je n'ai pas dit tout ca !_

Ed énervé claqua dans ses mains et fit sortir une lame de son automail.

Winry-chan : Qu'est-ce tu fait a ton beau automail que je t'ai fabriqué ?

Ed n'eut le temps que de voir une clé à molette arriver dans sa direction avant d'être assommé** (W-chan : bien fait pour lui ! M-chan ouais ça lui apprendra !)**

Tohru, horrifiée, secoua Ed pour le réveiller

Winry-chan : laisse le, comme ça on sera tranquille !

Tout le monde se rassit à sa place regardant Ed allongé au milieu du compartiment.

Quelques instants après, Ed se réveilla furax et alla s'asseoir entre Winry et son petit frère.

Al: ca va nee-san(6) ?

Ed: mouai…

Winry: la prochaine fois que tu fais … à ce bel automail que je t'ai fabriqué avec tant d'amour, ne pense pas rester en vie

Yuki réfléchi longuement et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

Comment a tu fait apparaître cette lame ?

Al : vous êtes étrangers non ?

…-Effectivement

Al : c'était de l'alchimie

Kyo : c'est quoi ce truc encore ?

Ed : pfff…quel baka…

Kyo : Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu c'que t'as dit le nain

Ed : J't'ai pas parlé « baka »

Alors que Kyo et Ed se disputaient et que Winry et Tohru discutaient sur le fonctionnement d'une machine à laver, Al expliqua à Yuki ce qu'était l'alchimie : il lui expliqua qu'elle était basée sur le principe de l'équivalence

Winry : Vous êtes seulement tous les 3 ?

Tohru : Euh non mais il n'y avait pas assez de place et on a dû se séparer

Winry : Oh…Et vous êtes combien ?

Tohru : Assez nombreux…euh 15 !

Winry : Vous venez à Amestris pour quoi ?

Kyo, grognon : Un peu de vacances ça peut pas faire de mal !

Ed prend une voix de fille : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le rouquin il a peur de se faire …?

Le combat d'insultes reprit alors et Tohru finit par ne plus essayer de calmer ces 2 gamins. Elle se tourna vers Winry :

-Vous habitez à Amestris ou vous êtes aussi de simples touristes ? prend un air désolé oh gomen nasai (7) je suis beaucoup trop indiscrète ! toute rouge

-Mais non voyons, moi je vous ai bien questionné sur votre voyage ! En fait on vis à Amestris, plus précisément à Rizembull mais on va à Central car…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car 2 idiots se levèrent en poussant des jurons

-Espèce de débile de rouquin ! S'exclama Ed sur les nerfs

-La ferme petit haricot ! Insulta Kyo

Ed été sur le point de répliquer quand BAAAM ! Yuki avait interrompu sa discussion avec Al puis c'était levé et avait mis un coud de pied dans la tête de Kyo **(M-chan : Yeah ! coup de pied de la mort qui tue !rire démoniaque W-chan : Arrête le pov' !)**

-la ferme baka neko (8), avait-il dit posément

Si la mâchoire pouvait se décrocher, celle d'Ed serait déjà par terre. Al regarda Yuki et Kyo tour à tour, les yeux ronds. Tohru s'était déjà précipitée sur Kyo pour tenter de le réveiller mais le « prince » la fit rasseoir car Kyo était gravement endommagé et il ne pourrait pas se réveiller avant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Winry avait fermé les yeux d'un air las en se disant « _Tous les mêmes !Les mecs sont complètement immatures_ »

Ed reprit ses esprits et regarde le « corps » de Kyo **(W-chan : on dirais qu'il est mort en disant ça ! M-chan : si c'est pas le cas il a failli en tout cas !)**

-tu n'y es pas allé de main forte, dit-il en regardant Yuki

Yuki soupira

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Il est totalement stupide !

-je suis d'accord mais…

Al interrompit son frère :

-nii-san tu es exactement comme lui ! Tu cherches toujours la bagarre

-Al ! Un peu de respect pour ton grand frère

-Grand frère ? S'exclamèrent en même temps Yuki et Tohru

-OUI et alors vous avez un problème ? demanda Ed

-Gomen gomen gomen (9), s'écria Tohru

Yuki : C'est juste que…comment dire…

-C'est juste que c'est un p'tit morveux complètement immature, fini Kyo qui venait juste de se réveiller

-Grrr…

Al retint son frère avant qu'il ne lance un autre coup de point à Kyo

Al : nii-san calme toi !

Il fit rasseoir Ed.

Winry : Où allez vous dormir pendant votre séjour ?

Yuki, Kyo et Tohru se regardèrent les yeux ronds

Kyo : Eh merde ! On n'a pas prévu ca !

Yuki : C'était à toi de le faire baka neko !

Kyo : pourquoi c'était à moi de le faire ?

Yuki : parce que tu es le seul qui n'a rien fait !

Al : pourquoi n'allez vous pas dormir dans le dortoir militaire ?

Les 3 voyageurss'exclamèrent d'une même voie : Militaire ? Comment ca militaire ?

Ed : Ah oui ! On a oublié de vous dire, je suis alchimiste d'état, un « chien-chien de l'armée »

Il leur expliqua sa fonction dans l'armée ainsi que ce qu'était l'alchimie pour Kyo et Tohru qui n'avaient pas écouté les explications d'Al.

Yuki : On va en parler au chef du clan pour voir ce qu'il en pense

Winry : Vous avez un chef dans votre famille ?

Yuki : Ben…c'est un peu compliqué

Winry s'était levée pour fermer la fenêtre quand elle trébucha sur Kyo. Il y eut une petite explosion suivie d'un nuage de fumée. Une fois celui-ci dissipée, Ed, Al et Winry découvrirent un chat orange à la place de Kyo **(W-chan : comme ses cheveux !M-chan : ouai c'est poil-de-carotte comme dit Arisa).**Winry s'évanouie tandis que Ed et Al ouvrirent grand les yeux.

Le chat : Eh merde ! T'aurai pas pu faire gaffe ?

Yuki : C'est ta faute baka neko

Le chat : Quoi ? C'est elle qui à trébuché

Yuki : T'avais qu'à pas être là

Al les interrompu : qu'est-ce qui c'est passé…un chat…qui parle ! Mais où est Kyo ?

Yuki soupira et expliqua la situation à Ed, Al et Winry qui venait de se réveiller grâce à Tohru qui la secouait fortement depuis un moment **(M-chan : Winry doit avoir mal au crâne ! W-chan : ouai la pov'…mais c'est la faute de Kyo aussi !)**

Yuki : Mais je vous prie de ne pas dire que vous êtes au courant à notre chef de famille sinon… il frissonna à l'idée de ce qui pourrai leur arriver

Ed : T'inquiète on dira rien mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez touchés par cette malédiction ?

Kyo : Si seulement on pouvait le savoir

Une seconde petite explosion se produisit et Kyo repris forme humaine mais…

Ed : Ah ! T'es tout nu !

Tohru, habituée, avait tourné la tête mais ce n'était pas le cas de Winry qui s'était de nouveau évanouie, rattrapée par Al

Kyo se rhabilla quand le train commence à ralentir. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Central.

Yuki : Etes-vous prêts à rencontrer notre famille ?

**(1)** malédiction des Sôma

**(2)** petit délire entre amis : en fait brune à l'extérieur et blonde à l'intérieur, débile quoi !

(**3)** stupide

(**4**)Bonjour

**(5**) ferme-la

(**6**) grand frère

(**7)** désolée

(**8)** stupide chat

(**9)** désolée désolée désolée

Fin premier chapitre

**M-chan : Voila ! C'était le premier épisode de notre fic. Retrouvez l'épisode 2 dans quelques jours voir quelques semaines (ca dépendra de nos prof, ben quoi c'est quand ils sont pas là qu'on a fait la fic, à moins qu'on la fasse en cour de latin !)**

**W-chan : Dans le prochain épisode vous saurez ce que nos voyageurs feront à Amestris (oui parce que en cour de latin, la prof nous laisse faire ce qu'on veux quand elle est sympa mais c'est pas souvent)**

**M-chan : (tu m'étonne c'est seulement quand elle récupère quelques meubles !)**

**W-chan : (et oui on comprend que son mari soit partit…avec une grosse vache comme elle…)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	2. engagement à l'armée

**Les Soma à Central chap2**

**Genre : **Action/Aventure/Général

**By:** les kisa-sempai alias Winry-chan et Mikoto-chan

**Disclaimer:** Les persos de fruits basket et de full métal alchemist ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas ils appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya et Arakawa Hiromu

**Résumé :** Quand les persos de fb rencontrent les persos de FMA. Après le film, les frères Elric sont retournés à Amestris.

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre et d'avoir le courage de lire le 2ème !

Dans l'épisode précédent :

Yuki : Etes vous prêts à rencontrer notre famille ?

Chap. 2 : engagement à l'armée

A leur descente du train, Kyo, Yuki et Tohru retrouvèrent le reste de la famille Sôma.

La petite Kisa coura vers Tohru en l'appelant grande sœur sous le regard jaloux de Hiro. Ayame, quant à lui, se jeta dans les bras de son petit frère avec une « élégance » peu ordinaire. **(M-chan : on peut pas vraiment dire ca mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour que Ayame ne nous fasse pas un discours sur lui, W-chan : gomen on se casse pour pas se faire taper par Yuki !) **Akito regarda les 3 jeunes blonds d'un regard étrange et interrogea Yuki sur l'identité des 3 personnes.

-Voici Edward Elric, alchimiste d'Etat, …

Akito : c'est quoi ça, encore ?

Ed qui s'incruste, expliqua une fois de plus ce qu'était l'alchimie et la fonction des alchimistes d'Etat.

Akitos'adressant à YukiEt tu veux me faire croire qu'un nain comme lui fait parti de l'armée ?

Ed commençait à s'énerver mais, ayant été prévenu du caractère du chef du clan par Yuki, contrôla ces nerfs.

Akito : bon admettons…Et qui sont les deux autres ?

Yuki : cette fille (qui parle avec Tohru) c'est Winry Rockbell, l'amie d'enfance d'Ed, quand à lui en désignant Al il s'agit d'Alphonse Elric, le petit frère d'Ed…

Akito : PETIT ?Tu me prend pour un con **(Mi-chan : il est de bonne humeur !lol Win-chan : en fait on le prend vraiment pour un con !)**

Yuki : Non pas du tout mais c'est la vérité ! Demandez-leur !

Akitosuper désagréable : Et donc…que font-ils ici ?

Yuki : Ben ils disent qu'ils savent ou nous loger mais…

Akito : Ah bien sur je le savais que y avait un mais…bon continu…

Yukirapidement : Faut qu'on s'engage a l'armée…

Akitocommencent à s'énerver : c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tohru expliquant la situation aux autres Sôma, Hatori s'approcha d'Akito : De toute manière un hôtel serait bien trop cher, c'est notre seul moyen d'hébergement, on a pas prévu ça…

Alqui s'approche : Et puis vous pourrez quitter l'armée à la fin de votre voyage…

Akito : Tu parles d'un voyage…Et j'imagine qu'on devra partir en mission ?

Al : En effet…

Akito : Et en guerre ?

Al : c'est possible mais rare…

Akito : Bon puisque c'est la seule solution…Je trouverai bien une raison de déclencher une guerre…

Edabasourdi et chuchotant à son frère C'est qui ce mec ?

Al : J'en c'est rien mais c'est risqué de dire ça…

Au QG.

Ed : Bon je vous amène à mon supérieur il trouvera bien un moyen de vous caser quelque part…_Si ça peut l'emmerder tant mieux !_

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du colonel Mustang et Ed frappa à la porte lorsque qu'une voix féminine lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer

Shiguré : C'est une femme ton supérieur ? Huhuhu…

Ed : Non mais elle s'occupe de la défense de mon supérieur.

Ed entra, suivit des autres.

Royregardant Ed avec des yeux ronds : C'est qui tous ces gens ?

Ed : Ben ils veulent rentrer dans l'armée…

Akito était sur le point de répliquer mais Riza lui coupa la parole : Tous ? Même les 2 petits ? s'attire le regard noir de Hiro

Ed : Ben…faut croire…

Roylevant les yeux au ciel : Tu sait pas mentir Ed, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent vraiment ?

Al : Euh…ben…En fait ils cherchent un endroit pour se loger.

Roy : QUOI ?Mais on n'est pas un hôtel

Akito : Justement c'est pour ça qu'on vient ici, les hôtels sont trop chers… **(Mi-chan : A croire qu'ils sont fauchés. Win-chan : Qui sait ?)**

Roy : Mais vous savez que vous allez faire des guerres ?

Akito : Tant mieux ça nous amuse !

Kisa **(Mi-chan : Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute…Win-chan : peace and love !) **: Mais je veux pas faire de guerre, moi !

Akito : Tais-toi tu fera des guerres comme les autres !

Hiro : _il n'a pas intérêt à redire ça à Kisa_

Riza : Vous ne pouvez pas obliger un enfant à faire la guerre, c'est inhumain

Akito : 1°c'est pas vous qui décidez c'est moi

2°Vous avez bien engagé un gosse à l'armé, vous…

Ed : j'suis pas un gosse !

Akito : Et 3° Ce sont eux les inhumains pas moi !en désignant les maudits

Roy : Comment ça inhumain ?

Kureno : Ne vous mêlez pas de ça s'il vous plait

Akito : merci, Kureno, de la protection que tu m'offres

Royles regardant,abasourdi : Bon vous êtes tous sur de vouloir entrer dans l'armée ?

Kyo : Non mais on a pas le choix…

Akito : Tais-toi, le monstre !

Roy s'adressant à Riza Allez me chercher les papiers

Riza : Colonel vous êtes sûr…

Roy : Oui

Riza : Mais ne devriez vous pas demander au généralissime avant ?

Roy : Non je les prends directement sous ma garde

Riza : Bienva chercher les papiers

Après l'engagement, Riza et Winry amenèrent Tohru, Kisa, Rin et Kagura dans le vestiaire des filles tandis que Roy, Ed et AL amenèrent les autres dans le vestiaire des hommes pour qu'ils puissent enfiler leurs uniformes. Une fois cela fait, ils les conduisirent aux dortoirs. Du côté des filles, le placement fut facile car elles n'étaient que 4 donc elles ne prenaient qu'une chambre. Du côté des garçons ce fut cependant plus compliqué :

Akito : Je veux dormir avec Yuki et Kureno

Hatori : J'exige être à vos côtés pour raison médicale

Yuki : Je te laisse ma place !

Ayamé : Oh Yuki !Tu as enfin compris combien je t'aime** (Mi-chan : Ah, l'amour fraternel !Mince je dérive !Win-chan : le pov'…Mi-chan : t'as raison)** Tu as laissé Akito pour venir avec moi et Shiguré !

Yuki : Hors de question ! Je préfère encore être avec ce baka neko plutôt qu'avec vous !

Kyo : Qu'est que t'as dit sale rat ? Pas question que je dorme avec toi !

Yuki : Tais-toi ! Tu préfères être avec Hiro ou Momiji ?

Momiji : Je veux dormir avec Tohru !se fait frappé par Kyo

Hiro : Pourquoi je devrais dormir avec luien désignant le chat ?

Haru : Bon dépêchez vous ça commence à me faire chier

Kureno : Moi de toute manière je dors avec Akito

Havoc sorti de sa chambre : Vous pouvez pas la fermer ?

Yuki : c'est encore à cause du baka neko !

Kyo n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Roy les répartis au hasard dans les dortoirs. Ainsi Akito, Kureno et Hatori étaient dans la première chambre ; Yuki, Kyo et Hatsuharu dans la deuxième ; Hiro, Momiji et Ritsu dans la troisième et Shiguré et Ayame partageaient leur chambre avec Havoc. **(Mi-chan : putain je le plain !le pov'…Win-chanprieayez pitié de lui !)**

Après une nuit mouvementée, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le réfectoire pour un petit déjeuné en commun, après quelques portes prises par un Yuki endormi. Ed, Al et Winry les avaient aussi rejoint bien qu'ils avaient déjà déjeuné.

Al : Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Akitode mauvaise humeur, pour changer : épouvantable

Al : Pourquoi ?

Akito : C'est vraiment nul ici !

Hatori : n'exagérez quand même pas, Akito-sama

Ed : Ben si ca vous plait pas vous avez qu'a partir

Kyo : Non c'est bon, sinon ça servirait à rien tout les papiers remplis

Haru : Et puis c'est trop fatiguant de chercher un hôtel pas cher.

Winry : Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Shiguré : Et si nous passions la journée ensemble ?

Winry et Ayame : QUOI ?

Ayame : Tu oserais me laisser tomber ?

Une clé à molette s'envole pour atterrir sur la tête de Shiguré.

Winry : Mais quel obsédé celui-là !

Ayame voyant la bosse sur la tête de Shiguré, laissée par la clé à molette : oh Shi-chan, est-ce que ca va ?

Eds'adressant à YukiPourquoi ne visiteriez-vous pas la ville ?

Yuki : Ben faut qu'Akito soit d'accord et puis on a pas de guide…

Al : On peut vous servir de guide, vous savez !

Winryse tournant vers Akito Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

Akito : De toute manière on a rien d'autre à faire

Ed : Bon ben finissez de déjeuner et rejoignez nous dans le hall

Pendant la journée, ils visitèrent les monuments les plus importants de la ville devant l'émerveillement de Tohru et l'ennui mortel d'Akito. Ils durent s'arrêter à une première boutique pour que Winry achète du nouveau matériel et s'arrêtèrent ensuite pour que Tohru fasse les courses afin qu'ils n'aient pas quelque chose de dégueulasse à manger le soir.

Cette journée « magnifique » fut interrompue par l'arrivée du lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye qui leur annonça qu'ils étaient attendus dans le bureau du colonel Mustang.

Dans le bureau de Mustang ; celui-ci s'adressant aux nouveaux militaires :voici votre première mission…

**Win-chan : tan, tan, tan (musique de suspens) mais qu'elle va être cette première mission ?**

**Mi-chan : même nous on le sait pas encore lol peut-être vont-ils déjà devoir partir en guerre, peut-être pas on en sait vraiment rien fat qu'on voit…**

**Win-chan et Mi-chan : LAISSEZ NOUS DES REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**

**Mi-chan : Et la le générique de fin…**


End file.
